Adventure Bay: National Disaster
by Pedz
Summary: What happens when a disaster hits Adventure Bay, and the PAW Patrol need help? You call in International Rescue (aka the Thunderbirds), to top it off, 4 Mutant Talking Turtles and Queen Elsa along with Lena (From Skyland) have somehow arrived in Adventure Bay. Come join this band of Heroes in this epic adventure.
1. Tragedy Strikes

**Chapter 1: Tragedy Strikes**

 **BREAKING NEWS**

 _What started off as a normal day for the city of Adventure Bay ended in pure Tragedy when an undersea Earthquake measured at 7.8 on the Richter scale struck just outside of the bay, it caused a series of tsunami's which devastated the town and surrounding areas including, Foggy Bottom, the Tsunami was reported to be 10 meters in height and went as far inland as the Mountain resort known as Jake's Mountain._

 _Repeating..._

 _An underseas Earthquake has struck outside the city of Adventure Bay, at this stage we do not know if there has been any deaths. People have been reportedly injured and there is no sign of the Rescue Team known as the PAW Patrol._

* * *

"John are you seeing this?" Scott asked opening communications with his brother, when the news finished.

John answered straight away, "Yes Scott, I was just about to call you. It's really bad down there, all communications and roads in and out of that area are blocked."

"Looks like we have a mission." Scott turned to Brains. "Do it."

Brains nodded, putting his hand on a scanner. "J-Jo-Jo... Thunderbird 5 is t-there any news from the p-p-pa-pa pups rescue team?"

John shook his head, and turned his eyes towards a screen. "I can use their pup tags to track down their whereabouts but at this stage, no, no-one knows where they are, or if they're still alive."

"T-that s-sounds b-ba-ba terrible." Brains says, worried in his tone. He actives the Alert, and a alarm sounds followed by a red flashing light.

Soon, Mr Jeff Tracy followed by his sons Gordon, Virgil and Alan arrive.

"Give me damage assessment," Jeff orders running over to the control desks, he stares at the screen John can been seen in. "John we need everything you know."

"Transfering all data over to you now," John replies hitting a blue button, "It's really bad down there dad. Did you see the news?"

Jeff nods, while waiting for the data to arrive. "Yeah I just got off the phone to the defense force, and national guard, they can't help. So it's up to us boys."

John notices something, he replays footage of the tsunami scene from Thunderbird 5, "This can't be right."

"What is it?" Jeff questions raising a brow.

"Hold up, let me take a closer look." Using his fingers to zoom in, John slows down the footage. "It seems the Earthquake was not caused by anything natural, and the Tsunami turns direction as though something or someone was controlling it."

"T-that's im-im-impos can't be right." Brains shakes his head in disbelief.

"Believe if or no, we have a rescue to do. So come on boys" Jeff turns to all of his sons, "You all are going to go for this one, Thunderbirds are go!"

 **Elsewhere...**

A woman wearing a blue dress, with blonde hair stands in front of a young girl wearing red and white overall's, on a beach just outside of Adventure Bay

The woman stares at the girl, "Who are you? And how did I get here!?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question!" The girl replies, her arms emitting a purple/blue glow. "If you're apart of the Sphere I'll end you!"

"Excuse me? How dare you talk to the Queen of Arendelle like that! You will apologize to me." The woman yells, raising her arms out in front of her, ice spikes appear and head straight for the girl.

"You'll have to do better then that! Sphere spy!" The girl counters the spikes with an energy blast destroying them.

Just as they're about to go head to head in a war, a chocolate pup stumbles out of water.

"H-help me, p-please... W-wyder... pups... huwt..." He mumbles before falling onto the sand, unconscious.

Both girl and woman stare at each.

 **Somewhere in the forest near Jake's mountain...**

"Dude's what happened here?" Mikey asks looking at what's left of the forest.

Trees have either been pushed over, or completely snapped in half.

Donnie rubs his forehead, kneeling down picking up a broken stick and says, "Judging by the trees I'd say some type of natural disaster."

"You don't say," Raph holds his arms across his chest, "Jeez Donnie I could have told you that, without studying that stick."

"Guys sh!" Leo spins around pulling his swords out then points them at...

"AWWW! it's a tiny puppy!" Mikey flutters his eyelashes

Leo rolls his eyes and puts his swords down.

"Hi there little fella!" Mikey kneels in front of the pup, "Where did you come from?" he goes to pat the pup but it snaps at him. "No need to try and bite me! Bad pup!"

The pup blinks a few times, rubbing his eyes. "Talking turtles, great. And just when I thought this day couldn't get any weirder, first the ground shakes, then that tsunami hits and I get separated from Ryder and now I'm seeing large talking turtles... Guess I must have hit my head harder then I think."

Mikey suddenly jumps back and lets out a ear piercing scream, "It can talk!"

"So can you," The pup sighs sitting down, rubbing his head as his vision slightly blurs.

Donnie notices a head wound on the pups head, "He's hurt, here let me help you." He pulls out a bandage, then sits next to the pups, "Do you have a name?"

The pup nods.

"What is it then?" Raph questions, face palming himself. "Great now I'm talking to a pup." He throws his arms in the air with a huff.

"Shut up Raph." Mikey smacks his head.

The pups flinches when Donnie begins to wrap his head.

"So what's your name?" Leo says leaning on his swords.

"Chase."

 **To be continued...**


	2. A World of Hurt

**Chapter 2: A World of Hurt**

 _ **BREAKING NEWS: UPDATE -** Headline new today, after a underseas Earthquake struck just outside of Adventure Bay it generated a series of Tsunami's which has left the city and surrounded area devastated, reports have come in that there has been 3 deaths along with a lot of people injured and trapped. We are unsure of the PAW Patrol whereabouts, however International Rescue also known as the Thunderbirds have been called in and will be arriving on the site soon, our thoughts and prayers are to the missing pups and young leader._

* * *

"How can dogs talk?" The young girl asks, kneeling down next to the chocolate lab which had fallen unconscious just seconds ago, after stumbling out of the water.

The woman, shrugs. "I don't even know where we are so don't ask me."

"I'm Lena by the way." The girl introduces herself, feeling the pups pulse.

"Elsa, Queen of-" She looks around, and notices nearby trees which line the beach have been completely uprooted. "What happened here?"

Lena touches her head and slightly glows purple. "I can sense the ground shook and waves of water hit the land." She removes her hand from her head and stops glowing.

"How do you know all of that?" Elsa questions picking up the pup in her arms.

"I'm a Seijin." Lena smiles but Elsa looks at her confused, "Oh, guess you don't know.. Ok so, where I come from our world isn't like this, it was shattered into a billion floating pieces of rock, we call Blocks, Water is rare in my world, and there is this evil organization called the Sphere, that's where Seijin's come into it. We're humans with Supernatural Abilities activated by sunlight"

"What?" Elsa frowns, "I don't understand."

Lena opens her mouth to speak but suddenly clutches her head, and falls to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Elsa asks worried

"I can sense something powerful, another being with powers like us, but not like us, more powerful." Lena says looking up at Elsa.

 **Elsewhere...**

"I don't get how he's not a mutant!" Mikey yells pointing at Chase. "It's a talking dog!"

"Shut up Mikey!" Raph slaps the back of his head.

Mikey huffs folding his arms watching Donnie finish bandaging up Chase's injuries.

"There all done." Donnie smiles sitting next to Chase,

Chase groans, but stands up. "It's my fault,"

"What's your fault?" Leo questions still leaning on his swords.

"I got my team killed..." Chase kicks a rock in frustration.

Leo tilts his head, "Would you like to talk about it?"

Raph sighs, "Since when are you so sensitive Leo?"

"Raph!" Leo narrows his eyes at his brother who rolls his eyes, "So Chase tell me what makes you think your team is dead?"

Chase lowers his head before taking a deep breath, "My owner, Ryder, and teammates, Marshall, Skye and Rubble were out at Farmer Yumi's fixing her broken barn door, when the quake hit. Marshall was inside the barn, but it collapsed on him" Tears begin building up in his eyes,

He continues, "We tried to get Marshall out, but we didn't have time, Skye spotted the tsunami heading straight for us, so Ryder ordered us to get to Jake's Mountain... I... Refused... I refused to leave Marshall, he's my best friend, my brother... I couldn't just leave him... But Ryder made us, we got half way to Jake's when I decided to turn around and go get Marshall... But it was too late... All i remember is Ryder screaming, then the water hit Rubble, Skye tried to go higher in the air but it hit her too, then it hit Ryder that's all I remember."

Mikey wipes tears from his own eyes, "That's so sad,"

"Don't be a pussy Mikey." Raph says only to get slapped by Leo. "What was that for!?"

"How can you be so insensitive!" Leo growls then turns back to Chase, "We can help you look for your team."

"You'd do that?" Chase asks looking at the four creatures in front of him.

Donnie nods, "We will help you."

"You have our word, and promise." Leo smiles kneeling down and pats Chase's head.

 **Meanwhile, Thunderbirds, 1, 2, and 3 just arrived near Adventure Bay, what's left of the city anyway.**

Virgil lands Thunderbird 2 by the ruins of the Lookout, while Alan in Thunderbird 3 does a fly over with Scott in Thunderbird 1.

"Guys, I'm picking up a weak signal from one of the PAW Patrol members," John says watching his brothers from Thunderbird 5 which orbits the planet.

Scott looks down at the below rubble, "Do you know who it belongs to?"

"Give me a moment Scott, I'll run a test to find out which pup it is." John watches his screen as the list of PAW Patrol members come up, "Got it! It's Rocky the Recycling pup, according to this he's inside of City Hall."

"Uh John, I'm looking at City hall." Alan frowns staring below him, "There's nothing left of it."

"Thunderbird 3 try to remove some of that debris," Scott orders and flies beside Alan.

"FAB Scott." Alan says and makes Thunderbird 3 hover lower over City Hall, "I'll use my claw arms,"

Thunderbird 3 begins to slowly and carefully remove the debris.

"Careful Alan, if there's people and that pup in there we don't know how injured they are." Virgil warns taking off in Thunderbird 2, "John I've picked up another signal, I'm checking it out, it's not too far."

"Roger that Virgil." John replies also looking at the signal.

 **Back with Elsa and Lena... Somewhere on a beach**

"I can sense it's close!" Lena says as they run along the beach, she stops then looks up at cliffs. "Up there!"

Roughly half way up the cliff, on an small edge lays...

The blonde teen slowly sits up.

"Oh wow my head... Bonnie? Freddy? Foxy? Zero? Where am I?"

"I could ask you the same thing," a half husky p, half... Cyber-pup laying in his lap, with black fur and orange eyes asks him.

Elsa gently gives the unconscious pup to Lena, then raising her arms out in front of her she creates a ice spiral stair case, in which her and Lena run up. The Stairs reach to half way up the cliff, and Elsa gasps.

Lena stares at the teen, "I don't get it, the source of the power I'm sensing is you?"

"Power? What power?"

"Hmmmmm. Queen Elsa of Arendale, Lena, a Seijin, a human with powers activated by sunlight." The cyberpup said

"And you are?" Elsa asks extending her hands out, creating a ice platform to the edge.

Lena uses her powers and jumps across while Elsa walks on her platform, "How do you know so much about us?"

"I am Shadex model X3DAHZ, or Zhadex in simpler terms. I was built to serve my master, Shadex himself, the overlord of darkness. It appears I have somehow landed in an alternate universe..."

"What? I don't get it..." The blonde teen said. "I was minding my own business at my job at Freddy Fazbear's pizza when I got knocked out, someone hit me in the head to hard, next thing I know, I'm here... Am I dreaming?"

"Negative," Zhadex stated

Elsa frowns, "I was holding a royal ball for my sister's wedding... I woke up here." She says looking at the pup in Lena's arms who begins to wake up.

Lena gently places the pup on the ground beside Zhadex, "Maybe I can read his mind."

"You can do that?" Elsa asks surprised.

"Yeah, I can." Lena places her hand on the pups head and glows faintly. "His name is Zuma, he's a member of the PAW Patrol and this is Adventure bay, but how did we all get here?"

"That is yet to be determined..." Zhadex said looking around. "My name is Silvex," The teen said, getting up

Lena suddenly clutches her head, she picks up a call from John.

 _"Guys, I'm detecting a powerful aftershock, its a 7.5 be careful down there it's going to get rough!"_

"Lena?" Elsa kneels down, "What is it?"

"7.5 magnitude aftershock detected, brace!" Zhadex said

Just as the ground begins to shake a large shadow appears over the group, a platform drops near Elsa's ice Stair Case.

"Quickly get on." A guy says holding out his hand, "I'm Virgil from International Rescue,"

"After you," Silvex said.

Two wings made out of concentrated Electricity from out of Zhadex's back, and he takes to the skies.

Elsa picked up the unconscious pup, "I think he's hurt." She said giving him to Virgil.

"Not to worry, we'll take care of him." Virgil smiles helping both girls onto his platform, then held his hand out to Silvex.

Silvex takes it, Who are you exactly? I've never heard of thunderbirnds,"

Virgil helps him onboard, "We are international rescue, we perform rescues all the way around the globe using our machines, aka the Thunderbird's," he says

"Nice to meet you,"

Virgil nods, and presses a button causing the platform to rise into Thunderbird 2, then places the pup on a bed, who opens his eyes.

"Whewe's Wyder?" He asks weakly, and glances at Silvex, Lena and Elsa

"What?" Silvex pondered.

"... Oh! A speech impairment, never thought i'd meet someone... or some pup... wait... a pup that talks?"

Lena chuckles, "that's what I said," she looks at Elsa who just smiles.

"I made a talking snowman so it's nothing new," Elsa looks down at the pup, "what's your name?"

The pup didn't reply, instead he says, "Wyder need help, I have to help him!" He jumps into Silvex.

Silvex catches him "Whoa whoa whoa I may be not vet, but clearly you should rest,"

"I can't west! Wyder is out thewe! And the other pups" he says worried

"Well you can't do much if you just woke up from some coma state. What if you're injured?"

Virgil walks over with some medical gear, "he is injured, but not to worry Zuma international rescue will help find Ryder and the others, now Silvex is it? How are you?"

"I'm fine, a bit confused, but no injuries that i know of,"

 **Elsewhere at Jake's Mountain..**

"Jake this is so terrible!" Everest says with a shocked expression on her face, as she Drives down the road with Jake. "What if Ryder and the pups... are..."

"Woah don't think like that man." Jake frowns but his eyes widen. "Everest! Hit the brakes!"

Everest slams her foot on the brake peddle, "What is-Ohhhh my!" She gasps.

There in front of them, is what's left of Skye's copter, smoke rises from it.

Jake and Everest are quick to search for Skye in it, but she's not there.

"Wait Jake look!" Everest points in a tree which has been bent in half. "Skye!" She yells seeing the pup stuck half way up it, a branch through her left hind leg. "We have to get her down!"

Jake nods and climbs the tree but as he reaches Skye he feels for a pulse, a frown forms on his face.

"Jake? What is it?" Everest questions, tears begin to form in her eyes.

"I t-think she's... She's... dead..." Jake swallows hard unable to find any signs of life in the pup.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
